


Pure Bliss.

by CharStefani



Category: Gwen Stefani - Fandom, blake shelton - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 16:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11317026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharStefani/pseuds/CharStefani
Summary: After a difficult night, Blake reflects on what Gwen means to him.





	Pure Bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> Another one-shot, hope you like.

She is asleep, finally. Her warm, soft cheek is pressed against my shoulder, her face halfway buried in the bend of my neck. She is exhausted, really, and I am glad she is getting the rest she deserves.

Long lashes rest on high cheekbones like butterfly wings. She is quiet as a mouse when she sleeps, doesn’t make a sound the entire night. Her exotic features are relaxed and she is breathtakingly beautiful.

It is strange, really, how protective I feel about her. She demands a lot of herself, but constantly puts others first. Her needs are always secondary. I love that about her – the fact that she’d drop everything in a minute to raise her boys, or to stand by somebody who needs compassion. Sometimes, she forgets herself in all this, and it makes her seem quite vulnerable maybe it’s the way she holds herself, but I have never felt the urge to keep a woman safe and protect her from the world stronger than I do with her.

What drew me to her in the first place was her laughter, how it bubbled from her in warm waves and always reached her eyes. That, and well, the fact that she is one of the most fascinating women there is I mean she is Gwen Freaking Stefani. The things she saw, the people she met, the places she visited! Almost unbelievable stories she has told me, things I envy her for a little, but reasons enough to admire her even more. 

I push a thick lock of platuim hair out of her face, my fingertips lightly brushing over her slightly flushed and warm cheeks She smells of a mix between my manly bodywash and my colonge, I caught her one time using them because she stated that It reminded her of me, when I'm away but it became a habit, so she does it everyday now. 

She makes me laugh, and she laughs with me. We laugh so hard and long until we lie in each others arms, our stomachs hurting.

She never seems to tell a single lie, unless of course it is to help someone. She always tells you the truth about her feelings, sometimes even blurting out things that just come to her mind. I find it amazingly refreshing.

The world is false enough as it is, and it’s astonishing she kept this ability in the business she is working in. So you can imagine how overjoyed I was that day she told me she loved me for the very first time. Because with her, I knew she meant it. And she does. Her eyes, dark pools of warmth, glow every time she tells me.

There is just one single thing we do not talk about.

It’s him, and what he is to her, how bad he treated her and the boys. How he neglected her to sleep with the whore of the night, How he left her after hours of labor and given birth to Apollo. How he broke her!

We only met once, briefly while dropping off the kids, and we shook hands. He never did anything to me, it’s just…I do not like the way he looks at her as if everything is her fault or she is useless to the world. 

When we got home tonight, she is in immediate tears, missing her boys terribly even though they are gone for just the weekend. I sat with her in the hot bubbly bath because that's what she does when she is upset and it calms her down. She leans her head into my best as I stroke her bare back. After a while, the bubbles have vanished and the water is cold. I quickly use my body wash to clean her body, leaving her hair dry since she washed it this morning. I help her get dressed and sprayed some of my cologne on her, just incase she needed something extra as If there was another me with her. She soon calms down and falls asleep after being so exhausted. 

I never dared to ask her about it, fearing what she might answer, since she always tells me the truth. But no, better not to dwell on it.

I know she is it. The one, I mean. Every time I see her, heat flares up in my chest, and I can’t stop smiling. Whenever she laughs, the world is whole, no matter how difficult the times are. Whenever we kiss, its pure bliss.

She shifts in her sleep and rolls onto her back, and almost inaudible sigh escaping her lips.  
Soon, I am going to ask her. I already bought the ring, I know she will love it.

She has the most beautiful heart I ever found in another human being, and I love her. And I know she feels the same way about me.

I lean over and kiss her below her collarbone, right where her heart lies. That causes her eyelids to flutter.

“Blakey, baby, go to sleep.”

“Yes, Sunshine.” I whisper in return, but she is already back in her dreams.

So I cradle her into my arms, as if she is the most fragile thing in the world. I sigh contently and fall asleep drowning in 'Pure Bliss.'


End file.
